


ada apa denganmu?

by jaderiever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaderiever/pseuds/jaderiever
Summary: the handsome family: ayah dokter bedah militer. kakak konglomerat rendah hati. adik yang tidak punya cita-cita.the cinderella family: kakek disfungsional. cucu kembang desa. dan keponakan mysophobia.angkatan 104: -waras 404 not found-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> seperti biasa ga jelas :') mungkin sekali serius, sekali depan ga jelas, mengikuti suasana hati saja.  
> semuanya yang kuliah, lagi pada semester 7, jadi sibuk persiapan buat skripsi atau tugas akhir.  
> shingeki no kyojin punya isayama hajime.  
> kalau punya dweed wa kasih budget paling gede dah buat animasi mas jik.

  

 

 

> "kamu marah-marah, cuma karena setitik debu di piring." suatu ketika, suara lembutnya terasa tajam menohok. "lihat ini sekarang. kamu yang nggak becus. tapi apa aku maki-maki kamu?
> 
> statusnya di rumah itu memang jadi upik abu. dengan sedikit sentuhan emansipasi, kesetaraan gender, dan hilang empati terhadap debu, meski sebesar zarah.
> 
> "jangan banyak mengeluh, anastasia."
> 
> "om, sudahlah."
> 
> "gua hanya mempersiapkan lo dengan pendidikan yang baik."
> 
> "om tidak akan pernah mengerti." mikasa menghela napas. "kamu akan tahu rasa sakit hatiku, kalau suatu hari kau jatuh cinta, om."

 

jam masuk kelas pagi, waktu setempat.

"jadi gimana, gue udah balik nih dari career center, kesel ga, CV lu ternyata nggak keentri sama petugasnya."

"kesian." rasa kesalnya ditampar dengan bengis. jadi bengkak dan perih. jean menghela napas, tolong, jangan sampai ada pertikaian dan followers instagramnya turun. jangan. sampai. mata pencahariannya sebagai tukang endorse bisa terancam. kalau terancam, ia tidak makan. jika tidak makan ia akan punah. minimal, rasa sedih karena punah dari dunia adalah tidak bertemu dengan ibunya, kedua, tidak bisa lagi menjahili si kulit coklat manis sampai nangis-nangis jerit-jerit di lapangan basket.

"yak, salah gue emang ngomong sama lu." jean duduk anteng di atas paha eren. sampai yang diduduki hampir saja muntah rumus dari hidung. "diem, jangan banyak gerak, gue ga berat-berat amat."

"godzilla mana sadar beratnya setengah ton." huft. macam apa teman sepermainan dari sma jadi ganteng gini? jean kecewa karena ekspektasinya rendah. dia hanya menyetel palang untuk dilewati eren sebagai berikut: tambah 2 senti, rambut cepak lebih rapi. tapi dasar sial, eren tumbuh nyaris lebih dari 2 senti, dengan gaya khas ala anak teknik: gondrong tidak jelas, alis tebal, mata hijau yang lebih sayu, dan followers instagram yang lebih banyak. poin terakhir pun lewat dari prediksi jean. satu lagi: diam-diam, jean investasi rasa pada eren.

"lebay." tukas jean. "gausah sok rajin belajar dah, lu mah udeh, dapet c ada di tangan."

rambut jean ditarik ke belakang dengan cepat, sakit sekali. "minggir, ngapa, gue lagi ngapalin kunci rumus."

"kelas apaan sih?" dulu waktu masih celana bahan abu-abu, pasti jean marah. tapi situasi dan semesta kurang mendukung untuk bergulat manja membakar lemak, jadi jean diam-diam cuma bisa mengamati wajah eren yang menunduk, mencermati tulisannya yang berantakan, tebal, dan meninggalkan lekuk pulpen yang dalam di kertas.  _haduh cinta, kenapa kamu makin lama makin cakep?_

"mas levi." 

salah satu nama pemegang rahasia kehidupan terucap. jean agak bergetar, mengamati bulu kuduknya berdiri begitu nama tersebut sampai di telinga. bahkan nama tom riddle pun tak mampu mengirim rasa takut hingga ke tulang sumsum.

"gue gapernah diajar dia." komentar tidak mutu, nihil empati. "kalau ngulang, tenang kok, gue masih ngakuin lo temen gue."  _amit-amit, jangan sampai temenan doang gila, gue sedih kalau ini beneran kejadian, akakak, aduh gue gajelas banget._

"JANGAN GANGGU GUE." eren menepis lengan jean yang sibuk menjawil-jawil pipinya. eren menatap jean lelah. "gue panggil mikasa ntar!"

jean, yang sudah berdiri dari pangkuan eren pun cuma bisa melengos. dasar ya. mainannya pakai kartu winged of ra. "udah gede masih aja ngandelin mikasa. idih. cemen."

"ye, mik, halo, lu bisa lewat gedung N gak, si polem susah diatur, asli." heran juga mikasa langsung mengangkat, dan dasar keturunan sultan, bukan telpon via whazap. PAKAI PULSA. terus jean marah-marah sendiri, kenapa berteman dengan eren tidak membuatnya ikut kecipratan dewi kapitalisme. sial.

"ih." jean melepas diri dari si gondrong, berkacak pinggang tidak terima. "gue belum pakai parfum ajaib gue bangsat, masa ketemu mikasa gitu." alasannya sih standar, sok manja. nadanya juga masih stabil, menyesuaikan diri dengan gaya bicara kelas menengah atas.

perkataannya lenyap disapu angin. eren sibuk komat-kamit membaca catatan, tidak punya waktu luang untuk bertengkar seperti di serial-serial sebelumnya di akun ini.

eren jaeger, status kelas: ∞. "sumpah, lo kenapa dah anjir hari ini gelik banget bangsat,"

jean cuma mencak-mencak, menjambak balik rambut eren, tapi sambil bilang, "MOGA LO LOLOS NYET, JANGAN KELAMAAN KULIAH, TAR BULUK, KESIAN MAK BAPAK LO PADE!"

lalu melenggang begitu saja.

membawa pergi ikat rambut punya eren.

* * *

 

keesokan harinya. 

"ANYINK REN MUKA NGAPA BENGKAK BANGET?"

eren menunduk lesu, terhuyung, dan merosot jatuh di dinding. dramatis sekali dengan laju scene slow-motion. rambut masih basah hasil keramas mamah carla, mata bengkak, dan pipi sembap. suasana yang tidak cocok dengan ekspresi marah, kecewa dan tidak terima.

"ssst." armin mendorong connie agar menjauh, sedikit, dari radius sensor telinga eren. "habis nonton mukbang mas levi ngoreksi uts. sambil makan samyank dia luluh lantakkan para penonton."

armin malam itu mendapat telepon urgen dari +44 890 xxx. tergopoh-gopoh ia memesan ojol, berangkat dari gerbang hingga ke pintu rumah eren sekitar lima menit dengan kendaraan beroda dua. belum lagi susah payah mendaki tangga hingga sampai di paviliun kamar eren yang bertahtakan intan, dengan berpayungkan tirai-tirai sutra. di antara bantal yang sobek dan menebar bulu angsa, ada eren yang tengah menggeram menahan tangis di pangkuan permaisuri mama carla yang baik hati. 

"jangan bilang hasilnya?"

telunjuk armin menyegel bibir connie. mata biru itu menyiratkan gundah, sedih, dan sedikit luka. connie, walau radarnya tergolong standar menangkap sinyal bahasa kalbu, setidaknya mampu menerjemahkan. meski samar.

"demi kemaslahatan kita bersama, kenapa kita tidak bahas hal lain saja?"

bahu connie pun layu. pasti eren sekarang trauma berat. ig stories memang racun tapi harus bagaimana jika kehidupan kuliahmu ada di tangan levi celestia ashantie?

connie, dari jurusan sebelah, hanya bisa menepuk bahu eren simpati. barangkali kehidupan pasti berat, tapi ia selalu percaya roda kesempatan selalu berputar.

"eren, gimana kalau kita camping yuk? toh yang gagal kelas mas levi kan satu angkatan juga, jadi jangan sedih-sedih bangetlah."

eren masih berusaha mengumpulkan pecahan nyawanya yang tersebar di berbagai tempat. "camping kemana? bosen kalau ke norwegia."

"EREN GUE NGAJAKNYA YANG NORMAL AJA, CAMPING KE TANGKUBAN PERAHU GITU, ATAU KE GUNUNG BROMO, GAK, MONMAAP GUE GADA DUIT KE NORWEGIA. MENDING GUE BEDAH RUMAH SEKALIAN."

"Koni." suara armin sejuk sekali menusuk ulu hati. "kenapa kamu khawatir sih, eren juga yang jadi donatur kita sewa pesiar di new york. kok kamu kayak yang nggak pernah pergi keluar aja?"

connie berjengit. reiner lewat bersama bertolt. melihat keadaan eren yang butuh glonggongan darah sesegera mungkin, reiner pun menawari sebotol minuman yang dia punya.

"karena mas levi, ya, eren?"

aduh armin kesal. sudah tahu masih nanya. otot gede tapi senang sekali basa-basi.

"reiner, kalau cuma mau memperburuk suasana, lebih baik kamu segera ke kantin deh, nanti bangkunya penuh."

"tidak, tidak perlu," reiner masih bersikeras berjongkok menawari pokari, "ini kamerad kita bersama, dan kita perlu menghiburnya bersama-sama. masuk bareng, keluar bareng."

"apasih." tukas eren, asam sekali daripada mangga muda ditaburi garam. "gausah sok baik lo."

aduh armin kesal lagi. gatau kenapa, untuk kali ini. biji jakun reiner naik turun, tidak menyangka air kebaikannya dibalas air semprotan nyamuk oleh eren. berbuat baik penuh resiko, salah satunya sakit hati. bertolt masih diam, karena dia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa menghadapi situasi seperti ini. seringkali dia jadi pemeran pinggiran, pun, sama di cerita ini. nasib yang kurang baik tidak sepenuhnya salah karakter tersebut. 

jean lewat. "eh si gembel lagi jadi keset nih depan kelas."

aduh armin gagal menahan marah. "udah deh jean, kalau cuma pingin nyari sparring, sana sama mikasa!"

semua orang tahu kehebatan elsa versi lokal itu. _the real arctic queen_. jean sudah menyerahkan harga diri bahkan sebelum bertatap muka dengan mikasa. 

"mau makan kagaaaaak." jean iseng jongkok, reiner dan bertolt otomatis membuka karpet merah bagi si kacamata. iya, jean dikacamata karena overdosis pabji. eren masih merajuk, tapi yang kali ini jauh lebih alot dari daging rusa. gilak. jean kangen banget eren pra-kuliah, sebuah masa sebelum eren dianiaya oleh levi ackerman. jean iseng menusuk jalur masuk udara di hidung eren. "eh nyeeeet jawab gueeeee."

"gausah sana GUE MAU BELI AYAM SENDIRI." pelototan eren hanyalah ancaman petasan bagi jean. jean seringkali dikatai kuda, tapi tak banyak orang yang tahu ia punya kemampuan jadi joki sejati.

"BODOK GUE UDAH BAIK HATI SUKARELA NAWARIN JASA, LO MEMANG KUFUR NIKMAT BANGSAT!"

"DUIT PUNYA KAKAK GUE LO YANG RESE!"

"KORELASINYA APA EREN," armin tiba-tiba menjerit.

"ANJINK!" jean tidak terima kakinya ditendang dan ia terjengkang ke belakang.

"DIEM BABIK!"

pintu kelas terbuka.

"eren." levi celestia ashantie. muncul. dari balik pintu. merenggut seluruh pita suara penghuni koridor dalam satu tarikan napas. "jean."

"ikut saya ke ruang kaprodi."

 

* * *

 

 

 

> 11.35 AM +44 890 xxx :   hi jeanette jaga adik saya baik2 ya khusus kamu saya sudah kirim ongkos keperluan dia, ajak aja kemana dia mau.
> 
> 11.35 AM +44 890 xxx :   kalau kurang bilang ok?
> 
> 11.37 AM +62 8778 xxx:  ini mas zeke ya?  
>    
>  11.37 AM +44 890 xxx:    iya saya kerja dulu ya, maaf ngerepotin
> 
> 11.38 AM +62 8778 xxx:  iya mas gapapa, semangat ya
> 
>                   messages unread (2)  
>    
>  10.50 AM 999              : SELAMAT! ANDA MENDAPATKAN 50,000 POINT ATAS SIMPANAN ANDA  
>    
>  10.50 AM 999              : tgl 27/2/2019: sejumlah £1,000,000 masuk ke dalam rekening a.n. Jean Kirschtein Prawiranegara

* * *

 

 

 

> > save +44 890 xxx as R. A. Z. J. Rockfeller?
> 
> > yes

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys tq udah mampir. serius.

jean menguap. nyawanya. 

eren masih mematung di kursi. melihat huruf E dan terbayang IPnya anjlok dan semua hal itu tentu menyakiti carla semena-mena. ada banyak hal yang tidak menyenangkan, bagi orang dengan prinsip garis keras super idealis, dan salah satu penawar bagi hatinya yang mudah sekali tersakiti adalah kehadiran mama carla. hanya carla. eren terdiam di kursi, kepalanya menunduk, mencoba bertafakur, melihat sepatunya berharap ia bisa memutar waktu lalu mengambil keputusan hidup yang benar, meskipun sampai sekarang eren masih belum tahu cakupan konsep benar seperti apa kalau misalkan takdir sudah menuliskan hal buruk yang jelas akan terjadi untuknya? contohnya:

sekarang levi tengah berjalan ke arah mereka dengan dua bundel laporan diapit ketiak. tangannya yang satu lagi menyeruput teh hangat.

eren semakin lama disedot oleh pusaran pikiran. jean sudah nyaris bergabung bersama nitrogen, oksigen, menjadi bagian lapisan ozon di atmosfer sana.

baiklah. sebelum levi menebas nyawa dua mahasiswa di hadapannya, ada baiknya sebentar meluruskan dan memperjelas apa yang tengah terjadi di sini.

pemeran pertama. eren yeager. eren yeager matthew rockfeller, betul namanya tidak salah baca, hanya bisa bernapas, menggenggam gantungan tempat pensil pokemonnya berharap salah satu dari telur digital ini bisa menangkap levi dan mengubah dosen ini menjadi salah satu prajurit pokemonnya. ah, eren tiba-tiba merasa sesak lupa tak cium tangan ibunda sebelum berangkat kuliah.

"eren, katanya kau tidak terima ujianmu dapat C+? aku sudah dermawan, tapi kau serakah sekali jadi orang."

pemeran kedua. levi ashanti garcia ackerman. betul namanya tidak salah baca. melipat tungkai dan duduk di sofa seperti raja beristirahat di singgasana. tubuhnya seukuran 8x HVS A4, tapi levi dan eren benar-benar di bawah kendali mentalnya. ciut. belum lagi gelar akademis panjang seperti gerbong planet bekasi ke kota. yasudahlah. 

jean, entah sarafnya putus atau bagaimana ikut menimpali. "dia mah bukan orang, Pak. hahaha." pemeran ketiga, jean kirschtein prawira negara. hanya manusia biasa. status pelajar/mahasiswa, goldar strip, dan alamat di komplek perumahan kelas menengah menurut struktur teori borjuis vs proletar. tiga tahun menanam benih asmara untuk eren, dipupuk tiap hari, dan semua perilaku menyebalkannya semata menambah koleksi memori: "in the name of eren, my love and my life." serius. jangan bilang siapa-siapa, tapi berkat doa jean tiap malam untuk eren, si bocah bermata hijau selalu terhindar dari bencana-bencana kecil (walau) doa jean tak akan pernah menang dari kekuatan spiritual levi garcia, the real red witch. dalam darah lelaki berambut hitam itu, mengalir garis keturunan kawin silang pemilik legenda sharingan dari house uchiha dan you-know-who dari house slytherin. 

levi menatap jean dingin. dilemparlah dua bundel kertas UTS dengan C+ dan D ke hadapan dua anak malang ini. kertasnya basah dikecup mesra dengan dengan basah tinta merah. "D untukmu, D untuk dodol." levi mengambil kertas bernilai D dengan dua jari seolah-olah itu satu fungsi dengan lap lusuh. "jean dodol kirschtein. kalian sama-sama bukan orang."

eren berbisik pelan, "mampus, makan tuh dodol!" paru-parunya kembang oleh bangga. sial... akhirnya sekali ini C+ bukan ujung dunia.

jean balas berbisik, "berisik anyink!"

levi masih geleng-geleng kepala. dua makhluk di depannya jelas bukan ningen, yang mana ningen dan youkai pun pasti tunduk pada levi. jelas otak dan saraf sensorik keduanya memang ada di level malfungsi. 

"kalian datang ke sini tahu untuk apa?"

"dimarahin bapak." jawab eren tanpa ragu. levi jujur merasa tersinggung. bisa-bisa survey kepuasannya turun nol koma dengan kehadiran orang super jujur seperti eren. eren mencoba bertaruh setengah nyawanya hanya demi membuktikan kabar simpang siur: levi lebih suka didebat daripada didiamkan. semoga taruhannya berkah. levi berjengit dan eren melanjutkan, "karena ujian saya jelek."

"terus kenapa jelek?"

"saya nggak ngerti Pak."

"kenapa nggak ngerti?"

"sayanya aja yang nggak ngerti."

lalu hening.

"kau Jean. bagaimana?"

"sama saya juga nggak ngerti."

"jangan sama seperti eren." levi menopang dagu. "memang kau pacarnya apa."

"iya."

lalu hening. levi menutup mulut tak percaya. apakah ini benar?

"Pak--jangan gitu," jean yang bicara dan eren tiba-tiba merasa ginjal, usus, dan lambungnya hilang lenyap seketika.  _semacam kalau mau bohong jangan goblok juga._ "Pak, saya dan eren--"

"hmm, tak kusangka."

apa.

tercipta koneksi telepati antara jean dan eren. detik itu juga.

apa. ApA. LeVI pErCaYa JoKeS GaGuNa Lo BaNgSaT?

GuE tAdI CuMa NiAt BiKiN cAiR suAsAnA

cUmA--

anYiNK kALaU GuE NgAkU gUE NgAmbAnG dI LAuT mAtI NIh?

iyA--

"pantas nilai kalian sama-sama anjlok, meski kau lebih borok daripada pacarmu, jean." levi cuma komentar begitu di hadapan mereka. entah mukjizat dari mana, dia tiba-tiba jadi lebih ramah terhadap lingkungan (karena daritadi jean dan eren merasa disekap di ruangan limbah beracun dan berbahaya). "dan kau eren, baca yang betul bab 12. pakai kamus kalau kebanyakan istilah."

"Pak?"

"apa?"

"Bapak percaya saya pacaran," eren mendengus jijik pada kawan di sampingnya, "dengan dia?"

levi mengerutkan kening. "kenapa tidak? kalian mau membuktikan hubungan antar spesies bisa berjalan dan menciptakan hybrida baru? atau mau menunjukkan circle alpha-beta-omega?"

"Pak?"

"apa?"

"Bapak percaya saya pacaran," jean agak sedih karena tidak bisa menutupi sedikit kecewa mendengar penolak eren, "dengan dia?"

"jean, kau beta?"

"beta reader? iya."

nyawa eren separuh menyublim.

levi mengusap dagu. "bisa beta artikel apa?"

"uhm, biasanya teknologi, makanan, tapi sekarang sedang coba rubrik asuh keluarga." 

bOhONg AjA tErUs BaNGsAT

gUE kAgA bOhOnG bRENgSeK

"hm, kalau begitu besok kerja di tempatku." nada final levi sama mustajabnya seperti rektor meluluskan mahasiswa. "jadi beta reader."

"artikel apa Pak?"

"rubrik asuh keluarga."

jean bingung, eren lebih bingung. jadi dia menawarkan diri karena tiba-tiba benci merasa tidak berguna. "kalau saya gimana, Pak?"

"belajar. dongkrak nilainya."

"tapi Jean dapat D."

"memang kamu kira dia bekerja akan digaji?" levi mendengus sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya. "dia bekerja untuk menebus nilai C+, tiap 0.05 dihargai satu minggu bekerja."

"jadi saya ... harus kerja dengan bapak sekitar dua bulan?"

levi mengangguk. 

"Pak, saya mau bantu Jean."

"oh kisah kasih drama? tidak. romansa hanya akan membuat pekerjaan menumpuk."

"Pak tapi saya dan Jean--" nggak pacaran.

"Sudahlah." eren dan jean memutus koneksi telepati mendengar suara berat levi. "kau cuma kerja dua bulan, Jean. dan Eren,"

"iya Pak?"

AdUh GaUsAh DIjAwAB NyET

bOdO

"jadi personal assistant saya di kantor."

sebelum levi pergi dan pintu ditutup, eren hanya sempat menyelipkan sebuah pertanyaan, "kenapa saya?"

levi memandang eren penuh enigma. tanda tanya. arogan. kekuasaan. tangan yang memegang nyawa satu angkatan. penuh kuasa. "mau tahu saja."

 


End file.
